Not Supposed to be
by lady quesci
Summary: i'm sorry if i haven't been updating...actually i'm up here in the mountains and i can't take hold of a mouse unitl now...but i already have chapter 8...
1. Who cares about Kissing?

Author's Note: Well, I'm trying not to complicate my story anymore and I guess I'm going to use only one POV and that is Sakura's. Well, it's not a great one since I'm amateur on these stories. And this is the first time I write any story.  
  
Chapter 1 Who Cares about Kissing?  
  
Kissing? If you're looking for an expert on that thing well I'm telling you that I'm the wrong person on it. As wrong as my number 2 answer, Nickel, in the National Achievement Test last Saturday. Saturday? Or was it Monday? Anyway, back to the subject...I'm telling you the truth. I really didn't know anything about it. You wouldn't even call me an amateur about it but rather an idiot. And for everyone's information in this whole wide world being a student of Clover High without knowing anything about kissing would send you packing and be on flight to Ireland or something. I'm not telling that we're all experts here (I said I'm not) but of course almost everyone here knows how to do an effective kiss which can make your knees weak. You know, even the French kiss. I mean, they practically have a lesson about it which any one from the other schools would pay their souls and bodies just to learn. But of course I'm not saying I'm not innocent on it. I even wonder myself kissing my knight...  
I saw my knight arrived with his white horse. His eyes (the knight, not the horse) were shining brightly at me like the morning sun from the mountains. Then with gentleness, he swept me off my feet and cradled me in the protection of his arms. I was smitten just with the sight of him. Then slowly, very slowly, I saw him lower his head. My heart beating fast I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to come rest on my own. I waited patiently...  
WHAM!!!!!  
In the next second I found myself lying on the soft grass with a pair of rubber shoes beside me. I stared. What am I doing here? I tried to remember what I'm doing here. In all the places in the world, the grass! What's so special about the grass, anyway? Then I closed my eyes and concentrated. What are you doing here? What happened and you're here on the grass? When I couldn't quite remember anything, I opened my eyes only to find myself staring back into a pair of crystal blue eyes.  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I expected the creature with the gorgeous eyes to run away but he didn't. So when I screamed again I felt his hand covered my mouth and a part of my nose and I gagged because I couldn't breath.  
"Hey, are you alright?" he asked me with a familiar voice. I stopped screaming and looked at him. "Are you okay?"  
Realizing that I was being stupid, I pushed his hand away and sat up. "Okay? Do I look okay? I found myself lying on the grass and then you looked at me that way with your oh so blue eyes. Then you have the nerve to cover my mouth with your...with your—"I stopped. I stared. Slowly, I felt my eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe this was happening. No, no, no... of all the guys in the world why does it have to be him? Him, The cutest, most adorable and the best soccer player I've ever laid my eyes upon, Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
"With my--?" he asked me his tone definitely mocking. He was asking me. Me, Sakura Kinomoto, the idiot student of Clover High was being asked by this god of handsomeness and beauty. Me!  
"Look," I heard him say. Well who wouldn't be looking at him? "I'm sorry if it hurts you in any way—"  
"Oh, it's alright," I answered starry-eyed.  
"Oh? Okay, but still I'm sorry if it hurts you in anyway. I guess i—"  
"Hurt me?" I echoed. "What hurt me?"  
He laughed because I'm such an idiot and still I couldn't help but admire him with his angelic laugh. I'm such a loser on him...  
"I kicked the soccer ball too hard and it hit you. So, I'm asking if you're okay because I'm terribly sorry about what happened. I swear, I didn't mean to," he said his expression so sincere.  
"Of course," I replied breathless. "It's okay. Look they're calling you now." And when he beamed at me and run away I stared. Well, even if his back was on me his still the cutest guy I had ever seen. I mean, duh, if you're looking at the back of the person you're going to be with the rest of your life you should be praising his back not only his face. In that way you'll live a happy life together. And I believe, as I watch him run towards the goal, that we would be happy together someday. And I couldn't believe he was still playing smooth with me. Yeah, I know that he likes me. But he's dead shy to tell me his true feelings. But he didn't have to worry about that coz I'll be waiting for him no matter what. And by then I'll be....  
WHAM!!!  
Never in my life had I been hit by a soccer ball twice in just a single game. And not just a simple hit but a dead center—right on my face—hit! And my. God, you could just imagine how embarrass I am! And sitting up again and scratching my face which turned out to be so red I heard footsteps towards me. Oh great, just what I needed another audience. Well, at least it was Eriol and not just someone.  
But it wasn't Eriol. It was Syaoran running towards me.  
"Hey, are you alright?" he asked breathless. When he reached me he sat down on the grass next to me and raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
Gritting me teeth I glared at him, "You hit me with that ball."  
He looked at the ball and smiled. "I did. So are you okay?"  
He's asking me if I'm okay? IF I'm OKAY?!?!?!? He's like asking me if Satan's going to visit God in the heavens. Well, I looked at him and hoped that he could find the answer on my already red and bruised face.  
"Do I look alright?" I asked him sarcastically. "DO I LOOK ALRIGHT WITH THIS FACE?"  
He was laughing. He was actually laughing at me with his sweaty shirt and all. He was laughing at me!  
"What's so funny?" I asked him angrily. "You actually hit me with the ball and you don't even say sorry to me? Then with this face you're asking if I'm okay?"  
He looked at me and said, "Well, you were like that when Eriol hit you. Then why didn't you react like this when he asked you if you're okay?"  
That is the most stupid thing he asked me in my whole life. Why would I react like that to Eriol? I mean, really why? "Because Eriol is my soulmate. Can't you see that? We're supposed to be happily together yet you're asking me why I didn't tell him that? Are you insane?"  
"Look, I want to tell you that you're quite obvious—"  
"I am? Well, so? No big deal! When the day comes that—"  
"—he'll find someone for him. Oh come on Sakura you know that you have no—"  
"No, what?" I asked alarmed. "Syaoran, I thought you were my friend!"  
"Well, I am and I'm trying to save you from that craziness you've been into." Then with a simple smile which suddenly made my heart flipped he stood up and went away leaving me gaping on him like a fool. Just what did he mean by that? By that craziness? He's so stupid really! 


	2. I don't need to be Popular!

Chapter 2 I don't need to be Popular  
  
Never in my life have I seen a baggy—very baggy—sweater paired with a cute pink Freeway Miniskirt. I really mean it, I haven't seen anything like it. Well, no one in their right minds here in Clover High ever dress like that 'cause you would only look utterly stupid in it. Imagine, a sweater so old (probably as old as Adam and Eve) and a highly expensive miniskirt being worn by a Clover student? A Clover Student! Well, I admit there maybe stupid people here sometimes but wearing that kind of outfit is—urgh—never mind. And the most incredible part of this charade was that the one wearing it would be the last creature walking on earth that you would call corny, out-of-fashion or weird. That's mainly because the one wearing it now was the one who started the revolutionary trends of fashion here in our school. And she's not just something here or someone who would give you the expression "Oh, yeah another Miss Popular". But what I'm talking about is really something here. If you're talking about the most popular student well she could be the one but her standards were far too high to compare to any "most-popular student" in other schools. And to shorten my description and give it its true meaning I better tell you the name. The subject name's Kaho, Miss Kaho Mizuki. Kaho is the most popular student in the whole campus. Only a year older, I can say she got me and everyone in my league under her spell of beauty, fashion, popularity and fortune. Yeah, fortune really counts. Well, her family owns the whole campus and I can just imagine her here like Princess Anastasia. Oh great why would someone like her have it all while others none? Like me for instance. I don't have anything to be proud of except being the MVP in our Volleyball team. Huh. Kaho could be famous by just smiling at you. Aawww, it really sucks. And now as I stare at Kaho who was now walking around the field in her usual graceful manner and in that ill-fated clothing I thought maybe I'm not that unfortunate as it seemed to be. Coz you see sitting here and watching Eriol play is good enough to play against Kaho. At least I still have my soulmate. Geez, I can feel good now. I— Hey wait a minute. Just wait a one whole damn minute. Why was Kaho here in the field in the first place? The thought hit my head real hard I heard my skull breaking. There must be one reason why she's here and I don't want it a bit. I don't want it a really bit at all. She here because— "Sakura!" I jumped on my feet and looked around. I saw Syaoran walking towards me with his duffel bag on his shoulders. I stared at him as he run towards me with that entire smile as though there's nothing else in the whole world to please him more but running towards me. And suddenly, just out of nowhere, I felt my heart skipped a beat. It was so sudden I even felt myself jumped on my seat like a frog. Good thing I'm not in all fours. Did Syaoran notice that? Well, if he did he made no indication of it. He just sat down beside me and smiled again. A bit uneasy I smiled back. "So, bored to death again?" he asked me dropping his duffel bag beside him and flashing me with his smile. Bored to death? I'm far from being bored to death. Seeing Eriol every time score a goal should be regarded as excited to death. Syaoran's definitely joking. "Of course not," I answered quickly. "Are you nuts? I would never ever be bored to death whenever Eriol's playing around the field. Oh, come on why are you scowling?" Actually, he's more than scowling but I dare not to describe them anymore. "Just a routine I guess. So, ready to go home?" Go home? I looked at my watch and saw that I still have 2 hours to watch Eriol play. Then why did Syaoran ask if I'm ready to go home? Did something bad happen there? "Actually, no," I answered frankly. "And according to my schedule in still have two hours to watch him play. Now tell me honestly, mister, why are we leaving so early?" Syaoran shrugged. "Well apart from the practice being over I don't see any more reasons." I blinked not once, not twice but I million times. That practice was over? "Why?" I asked. "Why so soon?" "Look, didn't you see me shrug? If you didn't then I'll do it again," he did shrug. "That means I don't know. Now come one, let's go now. I'm starving." I saw him stood up and picked up the duffel bag. He then looked at me one eyebrow raise. "Are you coming or not? You're going to treat me remember?" I stared. I guess I've been doing a lot of staring lately. Duh. Who cares? There's nothing wrong on staring as long as you're not committing murder or adultery on it. But maybe it's not good staring too much because I saw Syaoran flinched. Well, to think my heart responded to him! "Okay," I replied and stood up too. Maybe I'm not going to see Eriol today again but I guess it is okay. I would be spending my whole life as a grown-up with anyway. A few hours from him wouldn't affect out lives. "Sure," I answered again. "Come on. I heard Tryman's Barbeque is the best in town." Then linking my arm into his arm in a friendly manner I flashed him my most charming smile. "Great," he said and we both left.  
  
"You're joking!" I rolled on my bed again and pressed the phone harder on my ear. This isn't true. What I'm hearing isn't true. Hogwash, that's it. Not that I'm saying Tomoyo's lying, but when it comes to Eriol her eyes could be deceiving her. So I closed my eyes shut and waited for the bitter answer. "I'm not joking, Sakura. I swear I saw them together. I was there!" Tomoyo replied. Then I heard her voice quivered. "Oh, Sakura, what are we going to do? I mean we're not supposed to be blind about this. If we don't do something we're going to lose him!" We're going to lose him. I'm going to lose him. "Oh sure, you saw them together in that place. And with whom? The other players and richy-kids right? That is not a date. Maybe more on a party but a different one," I answered. "Now after that where did Eriol and Kaho go?" My heart was already breaking upon asking the question and I guess I would drop dead the instant I hear the answer. "I don't know. After I saw them together I run outside and went home. Now here I am telling you the story." I sat up. "You didn't know? Tomoyo, are you crazy? You shouldn't have left them after that. What if after you run the others left them alone and then... and then..." "Oh, Sakura, you may be right! What are we going to do?" "What are we going to do? Nothing!" "Nothing?" "On come on Tomoyo, we're no stupid fools here. Look, what are we against Kaho? It's like fighting with a soldier in a tank using your bicycle! She could eat us up with just one bite and we couldn't do anything about that but shiver and shake. We're nothing compare to her." Yeah, we're suckers compare to Kaho. And just thinking about it sucks more than ever. "Okay," Tomoyo said resentfully. "I'm so depressed I guess I'll just take a bath—" "Take a bath? Eriol's been taken away and all you're thinking about it taking a bath?" "I know, I know! But whenever I'm depressed I do that. So I really need to take a bath." I groaned. "Fine. Bye then." And we both hung up. At least Tomoyo can drown herself in their queen-size bathtub and me... I can just dip my face in our milk jug. And I was just about to commit suicide when something popped in my head. Reaching for the phone I dialed the number I needed. It rang three times before it was answered. "Syaoran, I'm so glad you're home! Now, why don't you drop by and we can watch Titanic together...okay, no titanic—well, The Grudge, okay. Come on, I will even make you you're favorite cheesy popcorn or hotdog sandwich. Just come here okay, please? What? No way...why did...you're crazy! Really? I mean no, okay...but...sure. How can I forget? Let's not talk on the phone. Come here. Uhhuh. Yes," frustrated I closed my eyes and yelled. "If you don't appear on my doorstep after two minutes I'll kill myself and you wouldn't even see my casket on my funeral. Now go!" Then slamming the phone down I waited for Syaoran to hit the doorbell.  
* * * *  
I wouldn't cry even if you put onions in front of me. I really wouldn't. I'll...  
"What am I going to do?" I asked loudly hitting my forehead on the table rattling the lunch trays nearby. I know I'm being stupid but it doesn't matter anymore. "You gotta help me, Syaoran. You really have to. If you don't I'm gonna die!"  
"You're overreacting," he answered biting another carrot stick like a rabbit.  
"I'm not!"  
"You are. And we males don't like overreacting females. Maybe that's why Eriol doesn't like you."  
"Geez, thanks. I'll put that on my list. Now back to the subject, now help me! You know him, he know you. You know each other. What could be better?"  
He smirked. "Dumping him." I jumped on my seat, I really did. Was the guy crazy or not? He must be joking. "How would I dump Eriol if he hasn't even been my boyfriend? Now you're asking me to dump him?" "Sometimes I want to dump you as my friend too," Syaoran said. "I'm talking about dumping fantasies about him. Forget him." I raised the glass of ice tea and drank it. "Easy for you to say that since you're not it in. Then tell me if I dump him who would replace him? You?" I stared at him my expression mocking. He was sitting in front of me and I could see his body tense. Weird. "Why?" he asked relaxing his arms over the table and moving his face towards mine. I don't know what's happening and I don't like it a bit. We're in the cafeteria, for goodness sake! "Am I not that good-looking and appealing as Eriol?" I stared. Really stared. Am I talking to my childhood friend Li Syaoran, or another person all together? I was asking this question to myself when I realized we were staring at each other for so long. I saw his lips curved upwards and his eyes danced with the lights. His face softened and relaxed and I felt my veins throbbing dangerously. I know, I'm breathing real hard just because of the sight of him. And damn, I'm sure he knew the effect on me. I don't know why but it seemed like he was so—male. Well, he's really very male but it felt like I'm so aware of it (he, being so male) now. "Am I up to no good?" Syaoran asked trailing my face with one of his fingers. He rested it just on my jaw and I felt a hot spot on it. God, I think I'm burning with fever. "Tell, me Sakura..." I brushed his hand away and laughed innocently. "Oh come on, you're not ugly. Actually you're perfectly handsome. But I'm not saying you're the same with Eriol. Maybe some of the features yes but you know what I'm talking about! What I'm saying is you know how much I like Eriol. You do!" And the more I think if it the more it sucks. "Oh come on, Syaoran, you gotta help me. I'm your friend!" "You are," he answered moving away. I was glad about that. "And even if I know no matter what we do he wouldn't notice you, well I'm still going to help you." I smiled and practically threw myself on him hugging him tightly on the neck. The table separating us was hurting my stomach but I didn't release him easily. "You're the bed bud, ever!" I said loosing my grip to look at his face. And that was a mistake. I know I should take my eyes off him now but it felt like I'm being attracted to a magnet. Our eyes were locked for a moment but I felt like it lasted for a lifetime. My pulse started pumping like hell and I'm sure that he could feel it too. Oh great. I'm being stupid as usual. Using all my strength I have in this aspect of hugging I released him and sat down again. Smiling at him uncomfortably I said, "Nice hair cut." He chuckled. At least we're back to normal. "Thanks a lot. But you already commented on it about a dozen times this day." "I did?" I know I definitely look like an idiot. "Oh, yes I did. How can I forget? So silly of me. I'm just hungry I guess. So, let's go?" "Go? Go where?" "Ummm... well... to the admin, yes. I need to see some good announcement and all, you know. So are we going now?" I saw puzzlement in his eyes. "Sure."  
  
I rubbed my eyes hard that I'm sure it would water now but if I just take it easy it wouldn't. So I opened my eyes again and stared at the posted announcement on the bulletin board. I couldn't believe this, I really couldn't. "They are crazy!" I said alarmed. "I mean they couldn't raise out tuition fee that high. I mean, I couldn't afford that. You know my father doesn't earn much money." Syaoran's nose wrinkled. "Not good. So that's why many students are transferring to other schools. Well, the student council already tried to fix that but the administration wouldn't budge up. It's like talking to a rock." "But I don't know what to do!" "Get some job and it'll be good." I raised an eyebrow. "Get a job? Oh come on, where?" I watched him moved around the bulletin and scanned the area. What the hell was he doing? Did he think he could find a job there? I mean if ever there was a job there it would probably be like "Cheerleading Skirts Laundrywoman", "Walk-my-Dog" and even a "Wanted Boyfriend" ad. There wouldn't be any normal ones just like tutorials, babysitting,-- "Waitress." "What?" I asked realizing for the first time that he was holding an ad under my nose. I pushed it away and read it. "Waitress?" Syaoran shrugged. "Well, it's not much but it's the best job offer I've seen. And it's not like a waitress thing on Saint Philip's but more likely a girl-behind-the-counter at Iceberg's or Luigi's." I stared at the ad. Yeah, Syaoran's right. But did he think that I would do this? I mean, of course it's the only way and I'm willing to do so to earn extra money but I have a very tight schedule. And I don't want to work in an unfamiliar place. Well, no one I knew worked there. "Where is it?" I asked scanning the ad. "Jack's Pizza it says," he replied. "I've been there once and it's a great place. Few students from Clover High go there because it's down at the 4th avenue. Mostly students from Clover University go there." "Really? Cool!" I answered. It really was cool. If ever I work there I would have the chance to meet college students. Then maybe Eriol would think I'm also cool. Well, at least I hope. Anyway, why in the first place would I want to be popular? For Eriol? We're soulmates already! Hello. "Well..." "Come on. It'll be really good and profitable. We can work together after school hours. Then we—" "What did you say?" I think my ears are deceiving me. "I said it'll be good. We can—" "We? What are you talking about?" Is he crazy? Syaoran laughed and raised an eyebrow. What's so funny? "Come on, Sakura," he said. "I'll be working too. I also want to earn money." Syaoran? Earn money? It's like saying Kaho having a college boyfriend just to be popular. Well, Syaoran's a rich kid and he didn't have to work to pay the tuition fee. He could even pay for all of us in the school. Huh. Fine, I'm exaggerating. "What for? You're already rich." He eyed me like I'm a fly sitting on top of a horse shit. Geez, I feel so icky about it. "What?" I asked. "Do I have saliva all over my face?" "Worse than that, actually. Sakura, I couldn't believe you'll throw that on my face." "Throw what? Saliva?" "Money, moron. Never in my life have I know you saying I'm rich up until now. Oh come on what's gotten into you?" I shrugged. "Just stating the fact I guess." "Well, I don't wanna hear anymore facts, okay? Can I ask you a question?" "You already asked me a question. But sure you can ask again." "Aside from paying the extra tuition fee why would you accept the job offer?" Now it's my turn to stare. I looked at him and examined his face. I didn't know he would be like this someday. The trace of child features was gone and was replaced by a rugged handsomeness of a young man. I was so astounded I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. As if reading my mind his eyes stared into mine and his mouth curved upward. The movement was so slow that I was sure my heart stopped beating. I know I look like an idiot staring at him with my mouth hanging open. What if a dumb fly wander inside my mouth? What would I do? I couldn't close my mouth. And I could feel it producing so much saliva inside. Oh great, just what I needed. A scene here in the admin with me drooling like a baby. Then I saw him raised his hand and placed them on my mouth. It stayed there and I knew he could see my blushing face clearly. I was so surpsrised with his gentle touch. I didn't... I... He closed my mouth shut. He really did. So much for my heart stopping moment scene that I even thought he's going to trace my mouth and feel it with his own. I was really expecting that thing and when he shut my mouth I nearly punch him on the face. What an anticlimax! "I know you couldn't admit it," he said. "But tell me the truth, Sakura..." The truth? What truth? That I'm breathless just by staring at him right now? Hello? Is he crazy or what? "I..." "Fine." He released our physical and eye contact. "Just for money, then." Ouch. He's talking about the work not our attraction with each other. Really, Sakura you're hallucinating. "What else?" I asked suddenly. "What do you mean what else? Of course just for money!" He eyed me doubtfully. "Sure? Or by any means you are thinking to be popular by meeting college guys?" Is the guy a mind-reader or what? I swear he could read my mind and see what's inside my head. And if I'm not careful enough he would read my feelings too. Well I didn't have any suspicious feeling to hide but of course I prefer privacy in that thing. "Talk some sense, Syaoran," I said snatching the ad from his hands then turning my back on him. "I don't need to be popular like Kaho. I don't need to be popular to get Eriol. Well, I don't need to do anything to get him since we're soulmates and our destiny's supposed to do the job. Being popular is the last thing in my head." Which isn't true, I thought bitterly. I just have to attain some fame so Kaho wouldn't step me out of the picture. It's not that I'm being insecure but I just didn't want Kaho in my love life scene. 


End file.
